


Mapquest is the Devil

by sophie_448



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, is that even a thing anymore?, mapquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Sam and Dean come to Richmond, VA on a case, but it turns out the interstates are even more evil than the spirit they’re hunting.





	Mapquest is the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated birthday gift for [](https://celtic-cookie.livejournal.com/profile)[celtic_cookie](https://celtic-cookie.livejournal.com/). Hope you like it, sweetie! Beta by [](https://shadowc44.livejournal.com/profile)[shadowc44](https://shadowc44.livejournal.com/). Thanks as always!

 

“Dean, get out of the left lane! We don’t want to go north!”

“Could have given me some warning, dude!”

“Cause I’ve been to Richmond, Virginia _so_ many times. Right. Wait, wait! Not that far right! We wanted the one in the middle.”

“Fuck! Sam, you’re in the passenger seat. You’re _supposed_ to be the navigator. Could you do your fucking job?”

“Don’t get pissy with me, Dean! I’m doing my best!”

“Well do your best to get us back to where we want to be. Where the hell are we anyway?”

“Umm, gimme a second. Okay! I think we can keep taking this road and pick up 95 again. Yeah! That’ll work.”

 

***

“Sam, I thought you said this would get us where we’re going. I’m getting a little tired of driving around in circles.”

“Well, I thought it would! We must have come out too far South! Get off at this next exit and turn around.”

“Oh my _God_! We’re just gonna keep driving around forever, aren’t we?”

“Stop being so dramatic. We’ll find it. Eventually.”

“Not helping!”

“There! Belvidere! This is the exit!”

“Well, hallelujah!”

 

***

“But Mapquest _said_ we could go that way!”

“Dude! You used Mapquest? What is wrong with you?”

“Google wouldn’t load man. I didn’t have a choice!”

“Well we clearly can’t go the wrong way up a One Way street, so I suggest you come up with an alternative.”

“Yeah, I’ll alternative you, jerk.”

“Wow, scathing comeback, bitch.”

“Shut up. Just turn left and see if we can find a way around.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever.”

 

***

“Hollywood Cemetery! Told you we’d find it!”

“Yeah, and that twenty minute drive only took three hours. Awesome!”

“Let’s just salt and burn this evil bastard and get the hell back to the motel.”

“So. You gonna make it up to me for your craptastic navigational skills once we get there?”

“You wish! I’ve had to listen to your bitching for the last three hours. You should be making it up to _me_!”

“Right, I think we need to settle this the old fashioned way. One, two, three, shoot!”

“Dude, I can’t believe you threw scissors _again_. Looks like I’m getting the first blowjob tonight!”

“Gloating is so not cute, man.”

“It is on me. I know you think I’m adorable.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do—mmmf! Hey, kissing is cheating!”

“Shut up.”

“Mmmm. Yeah, I can do that.”  
  
  



End file.
